


The Museum Trip

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Cute, F/F, amberprice, just them 2 beeing happy, short cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel beeing on a 2 day mueseums trip in avery lovley small town.





	The Museum Trip

Rachels POV:

I look trought the window and see trees and the wide sky, the open road and my beautiful concentrated on the street girlfriend who is driving. Chloe giftet me this trip to a Museum for my last birthday, now its middle November and we tought why not, now its the best time. Chloe worked very hard that we can make this trip and im so thankful and proud of her. "Everything ok?" she look at me and I say back with a smile "everything ok babe". She smiles turn back her look to the road and I turn up the radio a bit. After 1 hour of driving we arrived at our hotel, it is nothing big, just a small room wehre I and Chloe can sleep and look trought the city. We unpack our things and I start my laptop, its now 5 p.m and we are not in the mood for doing stuff today. Chloe is in the bathroom and I search a few things about the Museum and this City.

Chloe comes over to me in her black longsleeve pyjama and cuddle under the planket, we spent the rest of the day searching things on the laptop or looking funny youtube videos, than I also put on my night clothes and we go sleeping.

Chloes POV: 

***PEEP.PEEP.PEEP***

"Woha, waht the fuck is this?!" I say very sleepy while I see Rachel turn her phone alarm clock off. "You think we sleep all day?" she say a way more sprightly than me. She wants to get up but I take her hips and pull her to me and say "Why are you always like this?" with a little smirk. She turns arround give me a kiss and say "because thats who I am and I know you love me for it". "Saddley true" I say and as I kiss her forhead and I finally let her go to the bathroom. While Rachel doing her morning ritual I call my mom, that we are landet save here and waht we are doing today, she wishes us fun and I should greet Rachel from her. I hang up and slip in a new fresh underwear a black jeans with withe converse and a black Pullover with a pirate flag on it. Rachel is finished and she just wear purple underwear and go to her case and slips in a black leggings and a purple longsleeve for cold days t-shirt dress with a hoddie. "You look nice" I say as i hug her from behind, she giggls and hold my hands. "But not as nice as you my punk" she say back and give me a kiss on my check. We go in the breakfast room from our hotel and siting down, not really much people are here an older married couple and some guests. We ordert our breakfast and talk about how we sleept and our day today. After we finsied Rachel go back to our Hotel room to grap her bag and call her parents, I told her I wait outside that I can smoke.  As I waiting outside with one Cigarette in my Hand I scroll through facebook and saw that Rachel already poset a pic from the nice few from our hotel room. _Thats my girl_ I tought and pull on the Cigarette and look trought the view, its a small town outside of Arcadia Bay, it look a little like a winter farytaile but with not much snow now.

"Are you getting Cold?" Rachel say and it suprise me that she is back that fast, "No" I say and see that she has now her bag with her and also a white coat and a blue scarf arround her body and neck. She gets closer to me and hug me. After some hug time with my girlfriend she give me my black jacket and we walk hand in hand to the muesum. The walk is 20 minutes and in the meantime we talked about her facebook post waht our parents on the phone were saying and then we are here. We pass the entrace and we pull of our jackets and Rachel her scarf too. We look trough the full Museum, its a big one and we have lot to explore, Rachel took a lot pics, from us, I from her or she from me, I see she has a good time and I have too. After 4 hours later and some snack pause later we leaving the museum and Rachel tell me that she read about a Caffee near the museum and walk to it.

Rachels POV: 

"Im glad you had fun, babe" I say to Chloe as we still walk to the Caffee. "It was not so bored as I think and I liked the stars department" she say and I just smile at her. We arrived and sitting down in a cosy corner and ordert two big Hot Choclates. I sit beside my blue haird pirate and cuddle me to her. We talk about waht we liked about the museum and going trough our pics and post them on instagram. As soon as our Choclates arrived I made mit Chloe a  funny Hot Choclate selfie and set it to my parents and Chloe does the same. After our heat up in that Caffee we walking hand in hands trought the town and it begun to get night. All the street lights begun to spark and it was just Magical, I make again pics with chloe and me, it all looks so cute and just magic. Chloe stops walking and look up. "Hey wahts wrong?" I ask her but she just pulls me closer to her and has her hands arround my back and says "Its just beautiful to be here with you" with a big smile. I smile back and than she give me a long kiss. We look in each others faces and I grap her hand and say "I love you soo much Chloe Price". "I love you too" and we walk Back In our Hotel Room.

Back in the room we pull of our Chlotes and pull on our pyjamas we get in under the warm blanket and I cuddeling me closer to my girlfriend. Chloe wraps an arm arround my shoulder and we cuddeling close and falling asleep. In the Morning I see how Chloe has on window open and smoke as I pack the last things and we heading down to the reception, we check out and we grap our stuff and hehading to Chloes truck and get in. She turns on the radio as I get closer to her and say "Thank you Chloe, it was really beautiful here" and I stroke over her face and give her a kiss, she return the kiss and say "I only can agree", we smile at each other and than Chloe starts the engine and we drive back home.


End file.
